


The Autobiography of Steve Rogers

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Writer AU, Writer Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony encourages Steve to write his autobiography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Autobiography of Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16. Yes, I'm behind, but I am catching up. Slowly.

Steve sits down at the computer Tony had gotten him and starts to write. Sam had told him that maybe that was what he needed. To write about his experiences, in order to move forward

_I wasn't always Captain America and most people, before I became Captain America, wanted nothing to do with me. I was skinny, asthmatic, sickly-- Even I didn't really want to be around me._ He pauses in his typing, sighing and goes to hit the backspace button only to find his hand being lifted off the keyboard. He scowls, turning his head. "What, Stark?"

"Don't erase it." Tony spins Steve's chair. "I'm not saying it's shouldn't ever be deleted, but keep writing. See where it takes you." He offers a crooked smile. "Maybe one of these days, we can get you a book deal and you can publish your memoirs or something. I know I'd like to read about your past."

Steve licks his lips as he looks up into Tony's eyes. "I don't know, Stark."

"Come on, Cap. You're... You need to write this to let go of your past." Tony takes Steve's hand and squeezes it gently. "You've led an amazing life and more people need to know about it. More people need to know about you. I would love to know more about you, more about what makes you tick."

Steve looks away and nods. "Okay. But I doubt it'll be good enough to get published."

"You never know." Tony places his hand on Steve's shoulder. "C'mon, Cap. Back to writing. I want to read all about your life."

Steve nods and turns back to the computer. He re-reads what he wrote, then licks his lips and picks up where he left off. He types for a while, looking up when someone touches his shoulder. "Bed, Steve," Natasha says softly, smiling at him. "You've been writing for hours. I've made you a sandwich and you're going to eat it, then you're going to bed."

"Okay." He blinks and shakes his head, willing his eyes to remain open. She pulls him to his feet and he stumbles after her, eating the sandwich as they walk to his room. She pushes him onto the bed and takes off his shoes. "Thanks," he mumbles as he rolls over and goes to sleep. 

Six months later, Steve walks into the common area of the Avengers Tower and Clint hops in front of him, holding his autobiography out. "Captain America, will you sign my book?" 

Steve shoves him away gently. "Stop it, Hawkeye."

Natasha laughs and hugs him. "The book is fantastic. Really."

Steve flushes, still smiling brightly. "Thanks, Tasha."

"I'm serious, it's really good."

Clint nods, clapping Steve on the back. "I'm messing with you, as far as the autograph goes for me, but it was a great read. Seriously though, will you autograph it? It's for Phil."

"How is Director Coulson?"

"He's good. Working hard to get some sort of order out of the chaos, but he's doing good."

Steve smiles a little. "Give me the book. Since I couldn't sign his cards after Fury messed them up, I'll sign a book for him."

"He'll love it."

Steve takes the book and grabs a pen, signing the inside page. He hands it over and smiles at Clint. "Here you go. Tell Phil that he's missed and I'd love to see him again."

Clint nods and pats Steve on the shoulder. "I better get going. I have a job to do for Phil."

"Are you tracking that ass, Ward?" Natasha asks, tilting her head. 

"Yeah. You want in?"

"Of course." She leans up, kissing Steve's cheek. "You behave, Captain."

"Always," he says, waving as they head out together, already talking strategy. Steve sighs a little and moves over to the couch, sinking down. "JARVIS, is Tony around?" He lays his head back on the couch and stares up at the ceiling.

"Sir is not at home currently. He's at Stark Industries headquarters with Ms. Potts."

"Of course. Thanks, JARVIS." Steve sighs and pushes up off the couch and heads into the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. He finished his food and looked up when the doors opened. "Tony. Hi. Sorry, I'll just... Ms. Potts." Steve dips his head slightly, involuntarily taking a step back from the happy couple. "I'll just... I'll go now."

"Why would you do that, Cap?" Tony asks as he starts for the kitchen. "Pepper, you want anything to drink?" 

"No, I think I'll leave you and Captain Rogers alone. Tony?"

"Yeah, Pep?" Tony turns, holding a glass of liquor.

"Tell him." She sighs and shakes her head, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. 

Tony lets out a slight laugh and turns to look at Steve. "So. You're a published author?"

"Pretty sure they only published my book because I'm Captain America."

"Who cares? You got published, Steve. I told you people would be interested in your story."

"I kind of feel like I laid myself bare and now I'm just waiting to be judged."

"You did in a way." Tony shrugs. "But you've got nothing to fear. You're the American Hero, Cap."

Steve nods, looking away. "Look, I should... I should go."

"Stay." Tony sighs a little.

"Did you read the book? If you did, you know why I can't stay. Did Ms. Potts read the book?"

"We both did."

Steve lets out a sharp bark of laughter. "I need to go." He starts for the elevators, stopping when he feels Tony's hand on his forearm. "Don't."

"Don't what? Don't tell you that I love you too?"

Steve closes his eyes, hating himself for the sharp twist of hope that curls up in his stomach. "You're with Ms. Potts. I never should've added that part."

"I'm not."

"Bullshit."

"We broke up because she can't love all of me. Yes, Steve, I will always love her, but we are too far apart in all of our ideals. After what happened with Extremis, she wants nothing to do with that side of my life and I want to keep her safe."

"She wears an engagement band. I'm not stupid, Tony."

"Apparently you are. She's with Happy. She's marrying him in about six months."

"I don't believe you."

"Steve..." Tony sighs again and pulls at Steve until Steve faces him. Then he reaches up and pulls Steve down, kissing him. The desperation in the kiss makes Steve groan and open his mouth to Tony. When they break apart, Tony smiles. "Pepper and Happy got together about a week after we broke up-- and it was a mutual decision, by the way-- and I thought at first she was just rebounding, but they've been together since. The whole thing with Ultron? Yeah, that whole time she was with Happy." Tony shrugs. "Somewhere along the way I started looking at you as more, but I thought you'd never go for it. Not with me. Then I read your book. I still wasn't going to say anything. Pepper and I talked on the ride back from Stark Industries."

"Why were you two together over there?"

"I was announcing that I've handed the reigns over to Pepper completely. I'll still work on projects she wants me to, and I'm still technically the owner, but she's in charge one hundred percent. I wanted to make sure that was all taken care of before I asked you out. She told me to ball up and tell you how I feel about you."

Steve blushes a little. "So... Tell me how you feel about me."

"I already told you. But okay, I'll tell you again." Tony reaches out and cups Steve's face between his hands. "I love you, Steve Rogers. You are handsome, sweet, funny, and adorable. You're caring and kind and I love you."

Steve leans closer, kissing Tony again. "I love you too."

Tony smiles and moves closer, kissing him deeper.

_end_


End file.
